Coffee
by Jesserfly
Summary: Demyx contemplates coffee and Zexion is too smart for his own good. Zemyx fluff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but a metal Keyblade I bought off of Ebay. I also own the aches from carrying the thing around with me everywhere. The characters used are not mine. Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. For if it did, it would be illegal in every country. Except for probably Japan. GO FANGIRLS! Now, why are you still reading this? ONWARD HO! THE FIC AWAITS!

* * *

Demyx had never liked coffee. In fact, he disliked it. He didn't particularly care for it. To put it simply, he just didn't like it. It was either too hot, or too cold, and never any good either way. And that wasn't to mention the nasty, bitter aftertaste it left.

Hot chocolate, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Warm, sweet, and tasted absolutely delicious with marshmallows and cream. Unlike coffee. Yes, Demyx loved his hot chocolate and he'd be damned if he didn't drink it every morning as per usual routine.

He quietly sat the Castle's kitchen, contemplating the beverages, something he didn't do often, and almost didn't notice the other Organization member walking in. Demyx lifted the mug of sweet, dark liquid and sipped, watching the grey haired male make his way to the pot of already boiled water.

Suddenly, a pungent scent carried its way towards Demyx, whose face automatically wrinkled in disapproval. Number XI, Zexion, had brewed up some coffee! And he had _dared_ to sit across from Demyx, his abominable drink polluting the air Demyx was forced to breathe! _The nerve!_

"Ugh," Demyx muttered, not even bother to hide his disgust.

Zexion, who was just about to take a mouthful coffee, set the cup down slowly. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

Zexion readied the cup back up towards his lips, about to sip, but was interrupted yet again when he noticed the younger member staring intensely at him.

"What?!" Zexion repeated, slightly agitated.

"How can you drink that-that _bile_?"

The Schemer was caught off guard by the somewhat stupid question. But nonetheless, he answered simply, "It keeps me awake."

Demyx blinked naively. "What's wrong with cocoa? That's what keeps me all hyper and awake and stuff!"

"No Demyx," Zexion corrected. "That's what gives you a _sugar high_. Then you_ loose_ all that energy."

"So? What's your point?" Demyx pouted.

Zexion's head fell into his hands. Honestly. He had no idea how dim the Melodious Nocturne actually was. Naturally, being the intelligent individual he was, Zexion felt compelled to explain.

"So, if you're up all night before a mission and drank hot chocolate to wake you up as opposed to coffee," he took a sip of his drink before continuing, "you'd fall asleep in the middle of battle and probably die."

"…Oh." Demyx said blankly.

As the Cloaked Schemer drank his coffee, Demyx asked another question.

"But how can you stand the flavor?"

"It's not as bad as you think." Zexion answered calmly. "I suppose…it's an acquired taste. Would you like to try?" He extended his arm and mug across the table towards the blond.

"No thanks," He politely declined. "I'll stick with my cocoa."

"How do you know you don't like it if you don't try it?" Zexion took a long drink from the cup.

"Because I know!" Demyx shouted defiantly.

"Well then," Zexion said after another long sip of coffee, "why don't you try this instead?"

This time it was Demyx's turn to be caught off guard, because before he knew it, the grey haired man had leaned across the table and captured his lips in a small kiss.

Demyx sat in shock for a few seconds before finally responding. "You know, I think I could get used to that." And so he leaned in for another coffee-flavored kiss.

* * *

A/n- Lol, fluff. As I had promised myself, a cute little Zemyx oneshot. This is a product of my first cup of coffee ever and six hours of straight Kingdom Hearts 2 gameplay. Alas, tis way shorter than I hope it would be. But AH WELL, better than nothing. I wrote this like...MONTHS AGO. And it's being uploaded now...at 3:54am. God, I need SLEEP. AND a life. Do you think I can buy one of those off Ebay as well?

Anywho, reviews are ALWAYS loved and welcomed, and tomorrow I'll try to upload a cute AkuRoku oneshot. SO BRING ON THE REVIEWS! Please?


End file.
